


The Franco-Russian Alliance

by kuru (catastrophage)



Series: Hetalia Ficlets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Dark, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Tension, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: "Just in the case that we are facing a huge war, will you be on my side?"This ficlet covers the first contracts of the Entente in 1894. Contracts are sealed with a kiss, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 and reposted for AO3 ☆

**The Franco-Russian Alliance (Prelude to War)**

"Just in case..."

"Just in the case that we are facing a huge war, will you be on my side?"

Ivan was smiling his kindest smile, eyeing the other man with interest.

"We've had an... err.. interesting relationship earlier this century. Can you specify the reason and meaning of such a new arrangement?"

Francis leaned back on the divan, leading the glass of wine back to his lips. It tasted sweet, like revenge.

"Germany."

"What about Germany?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling."

Both men were silent for a moment, one wondering what exactly he wanted, the other trying very hard not to jump up to strangle him.  
They both came to the same conclusion. _Peace._

Francis was the one speaking up again.  
"You remember back then, when I stayed in Poland's house to gather strength to attack you?"  
Ivan smiled. "Да."  
"You've been rough with me. I still carry a scar on my leg."  
Now the Russian laughed. "Did you really think you could beat me?"  
Francis bit his lips. Ivan's strength was the reason for him to form this alliance. His strength - and his rivalry with Prussia. He poured wine into the other's glass.  
Ivan took it and emptied it in one go. "Ah, recently I have trouble down south and east. It's never going the way I want."  
"Is that stuck up aristocrat bothering you?"  
How Ivan got absorbed in trailing a finger along the edge of his glass was enough of an answer.

"Allies?" Francis offered.  
"Let's tear them apart."  
"Ah..." Francis leaned back. He thought about it for a moment. "Make little Ludwig cry?"  
Ivan giggled. "He has grown up. It will need both of us to reach that."  
Francis nodded. "And Prussia?"  
"I'll take him home."  
"And if you get into a quarrel with Austria..."  
"...don't mess with my revenge." Ivan ended the sentence.  
If Francis had been waiting for the right moment to feel intimidated, he had to notice he'd already crossed the lines.  
Ivan's face had fallen by now, his smile vanished for the gloomy stare so many men feared.

Francis took all his courage and lay a hand on the other's shoulder.  
As if awaking from a daydream, Ivan quivered. Then he turned around, and without a warning he pulled the smaller into a quick kiss.  
"It's an alliance."


End file.
